User blog:CBeatricia/Story of Cytus, chapter 1: Operators
Time: 07:34 p.m. Date: 23rd Neo-August 2130 AD "W-where am I?" As I woke up, I saw so many robot hands working. What are those robot hands doing? They just look like fixing some humanoid robots. I'd better get out of this place, but I can't stood up. What's exactly going on? As the robot hands come towards me, I suddenly feel so... sleepy. Time: 10:02 p.m. Date: 23rd Neo-August 2130 AD "Operators, preserving & continuing lifetime memories eternally; desire for immortalityfinally comes true through pioneering technology. Beware! If the memory was terminated, the system will be terminated and the Operator will shut down the malfunctioning system." '' That's what I see while I'm passed out. What is the meaning of terminated memories? Where am I? and yet, who am I? When I woke up, I am stuck inside a pod. I saw so many dead bodies that will be 'modified' by those robot hands.But, I saw an injured woman, she's still alive! I have to save her before it's too late. But if only I can break out from this pod, and my body still can't be moved. Even I tried to move my body, I might be too late for saving her, I saw her whole body has been modified, I can't stand seeing her body parts has been replaced into robot parts. Time: 05:29 a.m. Date: 24th Neo-August 2130 AD "Hey, wake up. Can you hear me? Wake up!" When I just want to wake up, I saw a robot in front of me. I startled by it's appearance as a humanoid female robot. "Thank goodness, you've awoken. My name is Vanessa." "..... My name is......" As long as I still didn't know my true identity, I made up my name. "C-cindy... my name is Cindy." Still startled, we shake our hands. I can't believe that a robot like Vanessa have some human attitude, unlike the other robots. "H-how can I escape from the pod?" "Oh, the operator allow us to get out from the recovery pod. We can move our body freely now." Vanessa helped me to get up as soon I realised that we're still inside the building. "Well, you're so lucky that your head and your heart still remain uninfected. Unlike me, my whole body has been infected." "Infected? What do you mean by Infected?" "I can't recall." Vanessa shook her head in disappointment. Does the operator help these dead peoples by changing them into robots, so they can't be infected? Or maybe the operator is the one behind this tragedy? "Cindy, let's go to the main city for research. Did you get the task from the government?" I checked my display and there's a small "!" sign in the corner right of my screen, and it displays a task from the government to observe the main town. "Yes, I got it already. Let's get into this job." As I and Vanessa left the building, we're going to the main city to complete our task. I might find a clue about my true identity in that town. ''To Be Continued.......... Category:Blog posts